


Wonderland vore

by D_rissing



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Monster Plant, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Running through the forest Alice find herself trapped on a hole. A hole that its the home of a creature waiting for a sweet meal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wonderland vore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangaVampire666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaVampire666/gifts).



> Made in honor and as a gift for a good friend.

Alice ran through the woods following the dirty path. Excited of finally having a direction to return her home from this mad place.  
In her excitement she didn’t saw a hole in the ground until her foot entered it .

“kyaaaaaa” she cried as the hole suddenly grew and she felt inside. However it seems the hole was still too short for her as only her legs managed to pass up to her waist. Her blue dress and white pinafore proofing at her sides “aggg now what?” she cried indignant for the situation as she tried to release herself from the ground. 

Inside the hole, inside a small cavern, her legs (cladded on long white stockings) and feet (still covered by her black Mary Jane shoes) kicked in the dark. Fortunately for her no one seems to be there to also see her revealed bloomers.

“ufff just my luck” she said with a huff “why this had to… ohh?” suddenly she felt something pocking at her leg “is someone there?” she asked. Then something touch her….something thin and sticky “hey what…stop that” she cried as more objects joined to pock at her legs.  
Inside the carven, the objects were shown to be purple vine like tentacles that look entertained at pocking at the girls legs. Some wrapped around her legs and caressed her stockings.

“Hey no stop that uggg” she complained at the wet sensation “ahhhh”

One tentacle sneaked his way toward her ankle. Curious the little thing pressed against it trying to introduce itself inside her shoe.  
“hey¡¡¡¡” Alice cried as her shoe was separated from her sole as the tentacle moved inside.

Slowly the tentacle began moving forcing the shoe away as it rubbed against the warm stocked sole.

“eppp..nononono stop hahahaha that hahahaha” the blonde girl couldn’t help but laugh as the tentacle rubbed against her foot “no please…hahahaha” she kicked her leg causing her shoe to fall off. The tentacle took advantage of that to wrap around her foot and keep rubbing it “hahahaha please…ah…wait..ah ah…why?...i feel” the tentacle had started segregating some sort of purple liquid wetting the white cloth. This however seems to be causing something at the girl who suddenly found herself warming up “wait please ah why I feel ummmm” the tentacle rubbed against her leg and foot, the white sock turned wet and see-through as the wet vine moved slowly over it. Alice shudder as it moved to her toes almost trying to move between her big and second toe. “ah ah please i…ah its warm ahhh” she trembled as she let out some moans.

Inside the cavern another tentacle moved to her other leg as press itself against her ankle until it went inside her shoe. However this one continue moving until it pooped out her Mary Jane and carry it away by the tie. 

Another (already wet) tentacle enter the fry and pressed against the sole of the girl rubbing against it slowly.

“ah ah ah wait ahhh plese don’t ahhh don’t do uggg” her face blushed as the heat hit her fully moans escaped her lips as she stopped any effort to escape the hole.

In the cavern another tentacle moved up towards her bloomers.

“eppppp¡¡¡¡¡” she squeaked as she felt the tentacle rubbing against her covered pussy “ahhhh ah ummm ahhh no…not there ah ah ugggg ahhhhhhh” she moaned as the tentacle´s liquids began moisturizing her pussy through the white cloth. “ummmmm ahhhh too….too hot ahhhh uggggg” the tip of the tentacle pressed against the cloth touching her little button in the process “ahhhhhh ugggg ahhhhhh” her moans increased as soon her own juices joined the ones form the tentacle as the wet spot on her bloomers grew. “i…I cant..i I’m gonna..ah ah AHHHHHHHHH” she cried as she cum wetting her bloomers. “ah ah ah” she breathed hard trying to recover. However before she could all the tentacles grabbed her legs and pulled. “eh?..ah…ahhhhhhh” she cried as she felt herself been pulled inside the hole leaving her dress behind covering the hole.

“ufff” she groaned in pain as she hit the bottom of the cavern dressed only on her chemise, bloomers and stockings “uggg…ahhh” she cried as the tentacles pulled again. This time she saw they were coming from an opening in the wall “what?...ahhhh” she cired as the tentacles pulled again, very well intending to drag her towards the wall “ah wait…” she tried to resist when she heard a growl. Frightened she looked up and saw exactly from where this vines were coming.

From the wall emerged a giant plant creature. Its head was an orange flower from where the tentacles emerged like tongues.  
“ahhhhh” she screamed scary and try to crawl away “let go let go¡¡¡” she cried as she felt the tentacles on her legs trying to pull her back.  
The plant grow happily, actually enjoying its new prey´s resistance. Playfully she made one of her vines loose its hold on her leg allowing Alice a moment of hope to escape, only for its hold tighten again on her foot.

“Let go of me you beast¡¡¡” cried the girl trying to release its hold on her foot. However her wiggling cause her sock to come loose, slowly with each movement Alice made to crawl away caused the white cloth to slowly peel itself down her leg as the vine keep an iron grip on it from the other side. 

Finally the sock came off and the vine retreated back into the mouth of the plant who happily munched the cloth, letting out a pleasure sound.

Alice tried to stand however the vines on her other leg pulled making her fall.

“ahhhhh¡¡¡¡” she cried as more vines emerged from the plant holding her legs, arms and neck as they rise her on the air and brought her closer to the main body. “help¡¡¡ help¡¡¡¡” she cried but the plant seems like that as the vines moved to peel off her other sock.

Growling happily the plant munched her sock before giving the girl a hungry look and open its petals revealing its giant maw.

“ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡” the girl cried as the tentacles move her closer thinking the plant was going to devour her. However the petals close again with only the lower half of her body inside. “wha…what are epppp” she squealed as she felt the plant sucking at her lower half “ahh stop that ugggg” she tried to hold a moan as she felt more, smaller, tentacles touching her naked skin and moving towards her bloomers “no…stop ahhh ugggg” smaller tentacles wrap around her naked legs and feet, slowly wetting them with their liquids “ah ah..please ugggg” she felt their tips going between her toes, rubbing against her legs, and (worse of all) some trying to sneak through the waistband to get inside. “ah¡¡¡” she exclaimed in surprise as she felt her bloomers been peel down. Immediately the tentacles holding her arms pull her out the maw half naked. The girl just look in concern as the plant munched her underwear with what she could said was a happy grin.

“You brute…uggg…this is not ugg how you treat a lady” she said in trembling voice. Her legs, feet and pussy were covered on the liquids the plant produced, heating up her body and making her feel a pleasant tingling on her pussy. More now that it was naked to the cave´s air.

The pant seems to ignore her as it sent its tentacles against her again. This time two sneak its way into her chemise.

“ahhh stop that¡¡¡¡” she half moaned feeling the cold touch of the tips on her breasts “ah no stop moving uggggg”. The tentacles tug out ripping her last cloth away and taking the remains into the mouth, leaving Alice finally naked.  
The plan growled at her making her nervous.

“what..what you want?..you..uggg..you already took all my clothes” she said between breaths as her pussy dripped.

The creature answer was opening its maw again sending all its vine against the girl.

Alice screamed as the tentacles quickly bound her. Two on her legs warp around and began rubbing again against her skin, other tied itself on her chest rubbing against her little breasts.

“ahh nooo…aggggg” she gaged as another tentacle found its way into her mouth. “uggg uggg” she groaned. Another tentacle moved towards her naked pussy teasing it with its tip “ugggggg¡¡¡¡¡” shocks of pleasure hit her as the tip rubbed itself against her vulva. The tentacle then began rocking against her labia, secreting liquids against it. “ug ug ug ummmmm” Alice´s face was red, her whole body was so warm at the touch. “ummmmm” her pussy dripped much to the delight of the creature that enjoyed the taste of her juices.  
The tentacle on her pussy stopped for a moment before its tip moved and found her entrance.

“ummm?...ugggggg¡¡¡¡¡¡” Alice moaned in surprise as the tentacle began wiggling its way inside her “nuhhh ug ug ummmmm¡¡¡¡¡” she shook her head as a sting of pain traveled her body as the tentacle pierced her hymen entering fully inside her “ugggg¡¡¡¡¡ um um um um” the tentacle began moving in and out dripping juices and blood out her pussy. The tentacle on her mouth followed the same pattern.  
The blonde girl shock in the air as a third tentacle moved to her ass.

“ugggggg¡¡¡¡¡” she cried as it entered into her asshole moving at the same speed as the others. “ug ug ug ug ug” Alice couldn’t help but moan as her mouth, ass and pussy were assaulted by the vines. Her mind went blank as the liquids for them began acting on. Her whole skin felt great as the others rubbed against her legs and chest. “ug ug ug ug ug uggggg” the poor girl couldn’t help but feel the need to cum as her body was taken to its limit. “UGGGGGG¡¡¡¡¡” her walls closed on the tentacle as a shower of cum erupted form her pussy.  
The plant creature release a squeal of pleasure enjoying the taste of the girl. Soon it send its remains vines to warp around the body of the girl.

Alice couldn’t do anything as the vines blocked her view and moved her towards the flower, which had open its maw again to received such precious and delicious cargo. 

Finally the flower closed on the girl. The plant let out a hum in delight as it felt the girl moving down her “throat”; as it happen the flower retreated back into its hole to sleep as it digested the girl.

Up the in surface Alice´s blue dress and pinafore were carry away by the wind leaving just a hole from where the curious girl would never return.


End file.
